omniscient_readers_viewpointfandomcom-20200213-history
Chapter 2
Starting the Paid Service (1) is the second chapter of Omniscient Reader's Viewpoint. Summary The chapter opens with Kim Dokja, in narration, explaining his name and his hobby of reading webnovels. He is reading a webnovel on his smartphone while on the subway, when he notices that Yoo Sangah from the HR team is also on the subway. She sits down as they converse; Yoo Sangah tells Kim Dokja that she is going home early due to her manager going on a business trip. Kim Dokja asks why she is riding the subway, as he has heard rumours that Yoo Sangah has men from the company driving her home everyday. However, she responds that the bicycle she usually rides home was stolen. Kim Dokja acknowledges in his thoughts that Yoo Sangah is indeed very pretty and that he can understand why men are so favourable towards her; he then comments that it's none of his business, though, as her life is of a "different genre" to his own. This assumption is further proved when Yoo Sangah begins to study Spanish. She asks what Kim Dokja is doing; they have a conversation about their preferred reading material, with Yoo Sangah revealing that she likes novels, particularly those by Murakami Haruki, Raymond Carver, and Han Kang. Kim Dokja is hesitant to tell her that he reads webnovels rather than officially published books, and gives vague answers to her questions, saying that he is reading fantasy novels similar to Lord of the Rings. He changes the topic soon after, talking about how time has flown since the two of them joined the company; it is revealed that although Kim Dokja's contract will soon end, Yoo Sangah has been signed on as a full-time employee. Kim Dokja congratulates her and jokes that he should also have studied languages. He ruminates for a short while, staring at a child sitting across from him on the subway, wondering if his life would have been different had the "genre" of his life been different. When Yoo Sangah offers to give him the app she uses, he refuses, telling her that he is to live the life of "Dokja", meaning that he will continue on his own path as he has so far. Yoo Sangah responds that she too will live Sangah's life. Their conversation dies, and they go back to their respective pastimes. Kim Dokja receives a mail from tls123, informing him that Ways of Survival will be monetized at 7 p.m; with the mail comes an attached file. In excitement at the end of Ways of Survival, he goes to the webnovel app in order to leave a congratulatory comment to the author on the novel page; to his confusion, however, the novel has been removed entirely from the app. Just then, the subway car's lights turn off and the train shakes wildly. The passengers erupt in confusion, with Yoo Sangah panicking slightly. Kim Dokja reassures her, telling her that there must have been an accident or suicide on the tracks, and that the train will resume shortly. However, the subway engineer's announcement begs all passengers to run instead of offering an apology, and is cut off shortly after. Drumming noises indicate the approach of an unknown creature. Kim Dokja sees the clock, realizing it is 7 p.m.; immediately after, a disembodied voice states that the free service of planetary system 8612 has been terminated, and that the main scenario has started.Chapter 2 Features Characters * Kim Dokja * Yoo Sangah * Lee Gilyoung (unnamed) Objects * Kim Dokja's Phone * Lee Gilyoung's Insect Net Locations * 3434 Train to Bulgwang, Carriage 3807 Trivia * Yoo Sangah's skill for languages is first mentioned here. * Though not named, Lee Gilyoung appears in this chapter. He is described as holding an insect collecting net, which foreshadows his later abilities. References